The Epilouge
by Sassyspoon
Summary: Ignite me had a very abrupt ending and if you're reading this you probably feel the same.


Walking through the halls of the place that had once acted as a base for national dominance, I felt a sense of déjà vu from the time I hurt someone trying to escape this very place that now had a very special place in my heart.

 _Trying to escape the same guy who was now waiting for me in our room._

There were memories here that I didn't want to relive, but there were these moments where I felt like the whole world could stop and I couldn't care less.

I kept walking, not noticing Kenji quietly waiting for me until I was standing in front of him, a little package in his hands. He smiled when he saw me, wiggling his perfect eyebrows as I walked towards him, reaching for a hug.

"Kenji." I breathed, tackling him.

"Hey princess,"he said, returning my hug, "You look like hell."

I shook my head, pulling back and studied his face. I hadn't seen him for over a month now. He'd gone to take care of another sector, to explain what had happened and how we were going to do things from now on. He looked cocky, as usual. A half smirk was etched on his face as he thrust the package I saw earlier into my face. I stumbled a few steps back, put off by the force but recovered quickly and smacked him on the arm before taking it.

"What is it?" I asked, crinkling the paper. It had been a while since I had touched paper and it rustled pleasantly as I slowly opened the package. I gasped when I took the gift out, dropping the paper in the process. They were little notebooks. Three of them. Red, yellow and blue. They had a little strap on the outside that helped close them and white empty ruled pages. I looked up at Kenji, my smile growing.

"I know you like to write," he said matter of factly, "So I got you these."

He didn't get how important this gift was for me. Except Aaron, Adam and Kenji no one knew about my notebook and Aaron was the only one who'd actually read it. And memorised it.

I started walking towards my room, gesturing Kenji to follow me. He shook his head and gestured in the opposite direction. "Sorry but I have to go see James."he said, crinkling his eyes. As much I wanted him to stay I knew how much he missed James.

"I'll see you in training?" It was a question.

"Of course, princess. I'm not going anywhere."he replied, waving goodbye.

Smiling I waved back and turned on my heel.

Our room wasn't too far from where I was so it didn't take too long to walk there. I stopped in front of the door, fumbling for the key. Aaron always insisted we keep it locked, he still didn't trust the soldiers on compound even if they were on our side. Finally finding my key I opened the door. I entered the bedroom laying my notebooks carefully on the bed and walked towards the door leading to the study. The door was open and I could see him, hunched over his desk, no doubt working on something related to the rebellion. Our sector had been relieved of all the leaders who believed in Anderson's policies and word had been sent out to the other sectors to either give in peacefully or face us. Many of them decided that they would be able to defeat us and so we had only a couple on our side. But that was fine as we had more and more people like us coming to join our group. People with powers they were afraid of. People with powers they didn't know how to use. They were the people I had once been. We were helping them, helping them rein their powers. And with their help we were going to defeat the opposition.

I trained my eyes back to Aaron. This time he was looking right back at me, a smile playing on his lips. I smiled in return, as he stood up and walked to where I was. His hands found my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I put my hands around his neck, giving him a little peck on his cheek.

"That's all I get?"he asked as his fingers played dangerously with the hem of my shirt.

"For now." I answered back not looking into his beautiful green eyes because if I did nothing would matter anymore.

He somehow managed to pull me closer and gently pulled my chin so I was looking up at him. I rested my hands on his chest as a poor attempt to pull away and felt his heart beat in sync with mine. A sigh escaped me as he bent his head for a kiss. I didn't resist.

I relaxed the moment his lips brushed mine. I didn't even realise I was tense. He tasted of chocolate and I made a mental note to ask him about that later. But the kiss. Oh god. It was overpowering and gentle at the same time, his mouth moving over mine in perfect harmony. His hands finally left the hem and moved forward onto my back. He didn't take anything off just yet, teasing me, testing my limits. Not that I minded. I kissed him back harder, my hands moving to his hair. A sound escaped my throat as his mouth pulled away, nipping my bottom lip as he moved on to my neck, trailing kisses leading to the back of my ears. His hair slipped under my hands as I looked for something that would keep me stable in this world where everything was on fire.

A few beautiful moments later I remembered what I had come for. "I can't believe I'm saying this," I mumbled , my mouth still against his, "but we need to stop."

He shook his head as I gently pulled away, making a sound from the back of his throat, tempting me to pull him into another kiss. _Self control, Juliette. Self control._ I took my eyes off him and walked towards the bedroom door, looking back to make sure he was following me. He wasn't

"Aaron?"

"Yes, love?"

I gesture again to the bedroom and watched a smile slowly spread over his face. Shaking my head I walked over to the bed and picked up the notebooks I had so carefully laid there before.

"Kenji gave them to me." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Kenji?"he asked, momentarily confused, " Ah yes, he came back today didn't he."he continued sitting beside me, a hand on my thigh.

Nodding I showed him the notebooks and watched him as he turned them over in his hands.

"Do you remember my notebook, the one I had when I was in confinement?" I asked him, shifting my head so I could rest it on his shoulder.

I felt him cringe beside me as he slowly nodded.

"How could I forget?" he replied, his body going tense.

"You memorised it, didn't you?" I asked again, opening and closing the straps of the notebooks.

He nodded again, this time sliding his hand over my back.

Silence filled the room as we just sat there, holding each other. I asked him then about the chocolate and he got up and gave me some. We smiled, we laughed, we forgot about time. _We forgot that we had an army waiting for us to lead them into destruction and death. We forgot that we still needed to rid our dying world of the people who meant only to finish it. We forgot, just for a little time, that we had to be warriors, that we had be strong. And for that little time we were nothing but two people who would do anything, just to keep each other together._


End file.
